Gear Tech
Gear Tech is a fan-made game for Square Enix that is created by Kyledude788. Gameplay The game has a steampunk theme and it features case solving, puzzle solving, and action. Story In a world called Gearopolis, the place was filled with gears and steams. It was a place of creativity. But one day, there was an incident known as the Wind-Up Rebellion. The robots who are called Wind-Ups are destroying the city for one reason and that reason was came from a man name Gordon Heffelin, who create the Wind-Ups. Two years later after the Rebellion, Gordon and the Wind-Ups are hidden. Yet, they hired few people who likes to work with him. Everytime, he gives the Wind-Ups to them which cause so many cases. Crimes, Murdering, and Illegal Stuffs. Until, an organization was formed after the Rebellion ended. They're known as Gear Tech. They stop any crimes to help the people in peace and justice. It was created by one master detective, Kenny Sharlock. He and his friends will help to save Gearopolis and find Gordon to take down the Wind-Ups. Clans Gear Tech has 6 seperate clans, yet they work together in one case each. They work together as a team and family in order to solve the case. Each clan has 5 member and all of them are boys and girls. Seeker Gear Clan The Seeker Gear Clan contains detectives and spies. They seek out people in order to see who is the real enemy and give them pressure to tell the truth. Members: *Kenny Sharlock *Emera Dandara *Jerome Hugerston *Maria Las Viara *Maxwell Contesten Hunter Gear Clan The Hunter Gear Clan contains bounty hunters, polices, cowboys, and war soldiers. They hunt enemies who are in a wanted poster. Members: *Alexis Emmagarna *Ronald Emmagarna The 6th *Riniel Tomahawk *Feliz Gondazales *Emerald Tanaiya Engine Gear Clan The Engine Gear Clan contains engineers. They build cool machines like motorcycles, tanks, jets, etc. They also help to observe the machines. Members: *Orion Jackson *Erwin Jackson *Layla Jackson *Andreo Sanchez *Lilly Peliana Scientific Gear Clan The Scientific Gear Clan contains doctors, chemists, and scientists. They help innocent people and makes potions. Members: *Richard Allias *Michelle Allias *Iva Mary Kendrana *Wallin Genton *Lea Huffilton Intellegent Gear Clan The Intellegent Gear Clan contains archeologists, historians, master solvers, and hackers. They have huge brain to know about the past and solve things. Members: *Tendrick Rollington *Yenisis Jeanson *Gorden Salamdre *Luka Tamachi *Patrick Dela Cruz Shadow Gear Clan The Shadow Gear Clan contains ninjas and assassins. They work at the night to obtain evidence and attack enemies with stealth. Member: *Jin Sakura *Patricia Dela Cruz *Kengou Sakura *Elena Emgrenda *Ling Shu Mao Cases There are 4 type of cases: Traffic, Homicide, Vice, and Arson. Case 1: Homicide Case - The Michelle Murder Case (Seeker Clan's case) Case 2: Traffic Case - Chasing The Terrorman (Hunter Clan's case) Case 3: Traffic Case - The Missing Motor (Engine Clan's case) Case 4: Vice Case - Crimson Vigor (Scientific Clan's case) Case 5: Arson Case - Steam Tank Incident (Intellegent Clan's case) Case 6: Vice Case - Search For A Iron Drug (Shadow Clan's case) Category:Kyledude788 Category:Games Category:Original Games